1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a telescoping valve assembly for a container and a method for use thereof, more particularly, a telescoping valve assembly and method of use wherein the valve assembly is integrally affixed to a container.
2. Description of the Prior art
Containers are frequently used to ship, store, dispense, and handle liquids and other free flowing materials such as powders, pellets, etc. Facilitating the removal/dispensation of these materials from the container used for storage and shipment is desirable. Simply providing an opening for the removal of the material without means to control the dispensation rate is undesirable because flow rates of the material from the containers cannot be adjusted as material is needed. Including a valve assembly along with a spout enables rate controlled dispensation of the material.
The valve and spout assembly of the present invention is particularly desirable for use with an intermediate bulk container, such as those disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09,499,128, filed Feb. 7, 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference. The container contains a primary container in the form of an inner liner which actually contains the material. A rigid box-like structure forms the secondary container and houses the flexible and/or non-flexible liner. The valve and spout assembly is affixed to the liner of the rigid box-like support structure. These containers are often referred to by the name intermediate bulk containers (xe2x80x9cIBCxe2x80x9d). The valve and spout assembly is located in an area where it is accessible via a port in one of the panels for dispensation of the material. The IBC secondary containers come in many different sizes and may be made out of wood, plastic, steel, cardboard, or other types of materials with wall thicknesses of varying sizes. The primary container liners are often made out of a flexible plastic material, high density polyethylene, or other materials well known in the art.
Prior art containers include valve and spout assemblies that are removably attached to the liner of the container. These types of valves and spouts are undesirable because of the need to keep track of separate parts. Shipping of the valve and spout assembly parts is often done separately from the material, resulting in extra shipping costs, lost valves, incorrect fittings, broken pieces, and wasted time and effort. The prior valve and spout assemblies also require the extra effort of attaching the spout to the container before the removal of the material. Since container walls are not of uniform width, ensuring the correct valve length to ameliorate the dispensation of the material from the container is a constant difficulty. In addition, special tools needed for the attachment and removal of these assemblies creates a further hindrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,541 to Perkins (xe2x80x9cPerkinsxe2x80x9d) teaches a valve and spout assembly that is permanently attached to the liner. One problem with Perkins, however, is that the valve has no means contained therein to control the dispensation rate. The Perkins valve has a slide that must be pushed in toward the container to break a seal and initiate the flow of material. The slide breaks the seal and starts the flow, however, the assembly is simply an on/off flow control apparatus. Furthermore, the Perkins valve assembly does not allow for the precise control of the length in which the valve protrudes from the container. The valve cannot be extended to provide easier access depending on the wall thickness of the container used. In fact, the Perkins valve is stored and shipped in a substantially out position. The out position of the Perkins subjects it to snagging, storage, and handling difficulties.
A need exists for a valve and spout assembly that can be integrally affixed to the surface of a container. This valve and spout assembly should facilitate access to the assembly by the user and be usable with different containers. The present invention valve may be flush or substantially coextensive with the surface of the container liner or the secondary housing container in which the liner is covered, enabling the container to have easy storage and handling properties. In alternative embodiments, the valve assembly may protrude from the liner of the container, but still remain substantially inside of the secondary container of the IBC. In still a further embodiment, the valve assembly may be attached to a liner with one end substantially flush with the outer secondary container. As will be appreciated by one skilled in the art, various combinations of the protrusion distance from the liner or the container may be implemented without changing the fundamental nature of the present invention.
The present invention provides an improved valve and spout assembly that can be integrally affixed to a container. The valve and spout assembly is easily operated using conventional tools and attachments. Furthermore, the valve and spout assembly includes a slidable member to allow for the precise adjustment of the protrusion distance from the container. Finally, the present invention includes a valve member attached to the spout that allows for the control of the dispensation rate of the material contained therein.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a sleeve operably connected with a container, the sleeve further comprising an inner surface. The valve assembly further comprises a slide member movably attached to the inner surface of the sleeve and a valve member operably connected to the slide member.
A combination container and telescoping valve assembly whereby the controlled rate of removal of a material from the container is achieved, the combination comprising a container and a telescoping valve assembly operably attached to the container. The combination container and telescoping valve assembly may further include a sleeve, a slide member, and a valve member. The slide member may be operably attachable and selectively positionable to the sleeve, and the valve member operably attachable to the slide member.
A method for removing the contents of a container comprising providing a telescoping valve assembly of the type having a slide member, a sleeve, and a valve member, the slide member selectably positionable relative to the sleeve between a retracted position and an extended position. The method may further comprise extending the slide member to a desired extended position, opening the valve member to obtain a desired amount of the material of the container, and closing the valve member.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the easy removal of materials from a container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus affixed to a container for the removal of materials from the container.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for the removal of materials from a container that is attached to the container and allows for the easy control of the dispensation rate of the contained material.
Another object of this invention is an apparatus for dispensation of material from a container that provides a means to control the distance the valve protrudes from the container.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for the removal of materials from a container that is incorporated in the container in such a way that one end of the apparatus is substantially coextensive to the surface of the container.
Another object of the present invention is a valve and spout assembly that can be operated using standard tools.
A further object of the present invention is a method for removal of material from a container using a valve assembly in which the flow of material can be controlled and the protrusion distance of the valve assembly from the container can also be controlled.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a combination container and telescoping valve assembly whereby the controlled rate of material from the container is achieved.